InuYasha Meets the Seven Sins
by RainbowMonkeh
Summary: InuYasha and CO. have defeated Naraku, leaving the role of 'bad guy' wide open, so seven people calling themselves 'Deadly Sins' have stepped up to take over the role. Unfortunatley they're much stronger than the Band Of Seven and aren't easily beaten.
1. Life Without Naraku

**InuYasha Meets the Seven Sins**

**Life Without Naraku**

Kagome sighed, it was peacful, quiet, and she didn't have to worry about the Shikon Shards falling into the wrong hands because she wore them around her neck in her own time. She was on vacation for a little while, well at least that's what she had told InuYasha, but at the moment she didn't want to go back. Kagome was lying in her hammock tied between two trees, she had a root beer float in one hand and her favorite book in the other.

Somehow Kagome had passed, even with her horrible Math skills, but she had done it and this was a celebration in it's own. Kagome's root beer float came to her mouth and she took a sip, then she continued to read her book.

Kagome didn't hear feet making their way over to her, she was to engrossed with reading her book to noticed, but if she had been paying attention she would have noticed that the person was InuYasha coming to see if she was ready to come back.

"Hey Kagome, are you ready to come back?" InuYasha asked, Kagome jumped, spilling her root beer float all over herself and dropped her book, now she didn't know what page she was on.

"InuYasha! Sit!" Kagome yelled, InuYasha face did a faceplant into the dirt. "Don't sneak up on me like that! Now I have to go take a bath and change. Stay. Here." Kagome said as she pointed to where he was.

"Kagome! You said that you weren't going to do that anymore!" InuYasha growled at her. "So take the stupid beads off!"

"No! They are there in case of emergency." Kagome growled back, then she walked off to her house to go take a bath so she wasn't sticky, then she would change. Kagome had learned never to wear skirts in the Fuedal Era the hard way, she had caught Miroku, some other people, and even InuYasha looking up her skirt, though she didn't tell them. Now she wore shorts and pants. After Kagome had taken a bath and changed she packed up her bag and walked outside, InuYasha was sitting in her hammock, trying not to fall out.

"Whoa!" InuYasha fell out of the hammock and landed on his face. "How the hell do you sit in this thing Kagome?" he asked as he glared at the hammock. Kagome smirked.

"InuYasha, it's something you have to have balance for, which apparently you don't have. Well let's get goin' you came here to get me so jsut to humor you I'm ready." Kagome explained, InuYasha growled at the hammock and then jumped into the well.

Kagome took on last lookat her home, it was so nice being able to just relax and not have to worry about anything other than getting a sun burn. She looked away and jumped into the well. Kagome was going to miss it, but she also missed action, and adventure, and excitment! In the end she knew she would eventually choose the adventure part of her life instead of the quiet life. Kagome jumped into the well and wished that she had grabbed something to drink, she would find something there though, it wasn't that hard.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Diclaimer: I don't own InuYasha**

**Aki: Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	2. A New Enemy and A New Friend

**InuYasha Meets the Seven Sins**

**A New Enemy and A New Friend**

Kagome climbed out the the well, it has been a month since she was last there and it was hard now that she had her backpack and all that other stuff. Suddenly she was pulled out of the well, the hand was too strong to be InuYasha, Kagome looked up and a girl with silver eyes and silver-blue hair was pulling her out of the well.

"Who're you?" Kagome asked.  
"An old friend on InuYasha's, Tenashiki, or Tenna." she answered. InuYasha was standing on the other side of the well and by comparison was short. "I'm here to warn you of the new dangers you will face." she said in a grave voice.

"Trouble swirls aruond you like the air, doesn't it?" InuYasha asked, Tenna smiled.

"Don't you know it, I've gotten you into enough trouble." Tenna answered.

"Don't remind me, that's a memory I didn't want to relive..." InuYasha muttered and blushed as he remembered the memory.

"Do I wanna know?" Kagome asked.

"No." Tenna and InuYasha answered together.

"I'll go get the others, meet you at Kaede's hut!" Kagome called as she ran off to get Sango and Miroku. Tenna looked at InuYasha with sly smile, he looked at her warrily, he knew that smile to well and it also meant that nothig good was going to come.

"So, how far have you gotten with her, huh InuYasha?" Tenna asked.

"TENASHIKI!" InuYasha yelled at her.

"What? Is she a screamer? C'mon! I want details!"

"STOP IT! I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WITH KAGOME!"

"Ah, playing the shy boy, huh? That's a new one for you, I'm sure. What happened to the other, Kikyo?" she asked.

"Kikyo died and then she was brought back but she hates me." InuYasha muttered.

"Grave soil and her bone, ne?"

"How'd you know?"  
"C'mon InuYasha!" Tenna said as she slaped him on the chest, slightly winding him, "Have you forgotten?" she asked.

"Forgotten what?"

Tenna sighed. "You have, you should remember that I can find out anything I want to, and I'll stop at nothing to get it. Remember what happened to that little boy who wouldn't tell me where he hid the ball?" she asked.

"Now that you mention it I do, if I remember right he wasn't able to reproduce." InuYasha said. Tenna nodded.

"Well using my skills I got some information about who has taken over the 'bad guy' slot. Let's git goin' I mean really if I start screaming they're sure to think that we're doing the forbidden act!" Tenna said as she ran off.

"TENASHIKI!" InuYasha yelled again.

"What!" she yelled back.

"I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!"

"HA! AS IF! CAN'T CATCH ME!" Tenna ran off into the village and followed Kagome's scent to Kaede's hut. She was sitting down in a corner and eating some ramen that Kagome had given her by the time InuYasha got there. "Wook ywo lwong enwough." Tenna said through a moth full of ramen.

"Grrrrr." InuYasha growled, Tenna swallowed and grinned at him.

"Just like old times." Tenna said.

"Heh, you're right." InuYasha said, Kagome was looking back and forth, they truly were friends, and good ones that that.

"Aaaaaanyways! Time to get started!" InuYasha sat down across from her, Tenna leaned back and closed her eyes. "First off, congrats on killing Naraku. Now, the people who wish to claim your lives now are The Seven Sins."

" 'The Seven Sins?' Aren't they, Lust, Wrath, Greed, Gluttony, Sloth, Pride, and Envy?" Sango asked, Tenna nodded, her eyes still closed.

"Those are their names, it's said that each is possesed with the sins, though I find that hard to believe considering they're lock away some where safe, I know this because I was asked to help, to kill any information about them. You'll find that I'm as good as getting information and I am getting rid of it. Now, these seven are looking for their master, Avalon, or the greatest Sin, Death." Tenna explained.

"How do we know it's them?" Miroku asked. Tenna opened one eye and looked at him, nothing about her silver eyes were kidding.

"You'll know because which ever 'sin' you're near you will have an urge of it, for example, Kagome, let's say that you were facing off with Lust, while you were facing against her, you'd have an urge to kiss, hug, make love to, the first man you saw. Even if it was Miroku here who has a fiance." Kagome blushed but nodded.

"Ok, so how do we beat them?" InuYasha asked.

"That I wasn't able to find out, after all I killed the information before this, but each has a different weakness than the others. You will also need Sesshomaru here as well, they'll be hard for you, too hard." Tenna said.

"Aren't you fighting?" Sango asked.

"No, it's not my fight, well there's nothing more that I can tell you, other that don't let them surprise you or you will be lost to this cause." Tenna stood and looked at InuYasha, sudenly she tossed something at him. "Use this only when you desperatly need me, I'll find my way to where you are and help you, it will only work for you or Kagome. Then a spider crawled across Kagome's hand.  
"AHH! SPIDER!" Kagome yelled, Tenna flinched.

"Ow! God damn! InuYasha, she's definatly a screamer, be sure to have ear plugs. Catch ya later!" Tenna left, Kagome was glaring at InuYasha with a blush on her cheeks and InuYasha was acting like he was engrossed with looking at the thing Tenna had thrown him.

"Well, she said that we should get Sesshomaru, but she said that he didn't have to have him as well. What're are we going to do?" Sango asked.

"There's no way that I'm going to get Sesshomaru." InuYasha said.

"I think we should, he'd be a big help." Kagome said, they knew she was just saying this to make InuYasha mad.

"Whatever, we're not getting him, besides, if Tenna really wanted him to help she'd force him to come here, unless he's doing something to help some where else." InuYasha said, he tucked the necklace into a pocket and looked around, it was too quiet.

"How'd you meet Tenna, if you don't mind me asking." Miroku added.

"I lived with my mother when I met her, she came there and no one knew that she was a demon but I did, she was the only person other than my mother that actually cared, when people found out that she was demon my mother took her in. Since we lived together we became fast friends, whenever someone would do something mean to be she'd beat them within an inch of their life, when people did something to her I'd scare them off and she'd already be on her feet looking at the brusies they gave her. Then one day she was gone and we had no clue what happened to her. I hadn't seen her since, until today, we did some pretty crazy things." InuYasha said with a laugh, he was remembering something that Tenna did, then InuYasha, looking up to her, did it as well.

"Hmm. You never mentioned Tenna before, why not?" Kagome asked.

"There was never any need to, though you act some what like Tenna yourself, whatever you don't piss her off. She's the master at torture." InuYasha added. "Why the interest in Tenna?"

"Well, she shows up out of no where, how can we be sure that we can trust her?" Sango asked. InuYasha looked at her.

"Tenna is my friend and I trust her with my life, just as she tursts me with hers." InuYasha answered.

"What kind of demon is Tenna?" Kagome asked, she was really interested in learning about Tenna.

"The only other dog demon that Sesshomaru and I."

"Why did Tenna come now and not earlier?"

"What?"

"Why did Tenna choose to come meet you now and not before?"

"How should I know? Why does it matter? She was probably getting information, she's always after info, even if she doesn't need it." InuYasha expained.

"Now, for the biggest question I'm going to ask you." Kagome started. "WHY THE HELL DID SHE SAY I WAS A SCREAMER!"

"STOP YELLING!" InuYasha growled at her. "I'm gonna keep that little fact to myself, I don't feel like being killed."

"You'll be killed either way!" InuYasha snorted and looked at her.

"She has a sick mind, very sick. She's saved herself from more things that I've saved you from with her mind, though her mind is sick in more than one way."

"What do you mean? InuYasha, that doesn't make sence." Kagome said.

"Ok, let's put it this way. There's the side of her that's sick minded in the perveted way, and then there's the side of her that's sick like this, I've seen her do it to. Tenna'll stab her hand through her enemy open like this," InuYasha demonstrated with his hand open like he was reaching into a bucket to get something. "the next thing you know is her hand sticking out the other side of them with their heart in her hand, then she'll slowly pull her hand back through and show them what their heart looks like." Kagome's eyes went wide.

"I've heard of a demon that does that, but they can't be the same person, can they?" Sango asked.

"Probably are, she's known as many different things, while we've been looking for the shikon shard I've heard things about her and none of them were good. It's getting dark and we all should get some sleep, you never know when we're gonna need our energy." InuYasha said, then in the distance he heard someone yell 'What do you need your engery for, InuYasha!' "TENASHIKI!" InuYasha growled, Tenna popped her head in the door.

"Hmm?" she asked, her eyes glinting with curiousoty. Suddenly InuYasha punched her in the face. "What the-?" Tenna growled.

"STOP MAKING SICK COMMENTS!" InuYasha growled, Tenna grabbed InYasha and threw him into a wall.

"Tenna stop!" Kagome yelled.

"Shut up, little human wench." Tenna growled at Kagome, then she turned her attention to InuYasha who was picking himself up off the ground.

"Leave her alone." InuYasha growled.

"I think not, she's telling me what to do and I don't take kindly to that, if you don't remember InuYasha, should I remind you what you did when your mother died?" Tenna said.

"I didn't do anything! What're you talking about!" InuYasha asked.

"Well, since I look for information I know how to make it so that people don't remember things, in this case I took the memories of what you did when your nother died, they were most gruesome. Since I wasn't there when it happened I had to search through your memories while you were sleeping andd take them away for you to be happy, after all, I didn't want my only friend to live a life of pain and fear, thinking that if someone he cares about died that he would snap again killing and killing and killing some more." Tenna explained with an evil smirk on her lips, the look in her eyes sent chills up and down Kagome's spine, it wasn't a pleasant feeling.

"What're you talking about? When my mother died I greived, but did nothing more." InuYasha said, he was clearly confused.

"You have the power to implant fake memories into people's minds don't you?" Sango asked, Tenna turned towards her.

"The last extiriminator finally speaks. Yes I do, and I have been to your village before, the scar on your left wrist, how did it get there?" Tenna asked.

"I was sharpening a sword, it slipped and cut my wrist." Sango asnwered.

"Wong. You were attacked by a demon at the age of 5, after that you were tramatized, I was called in so that I could take that memory from you and give you a new one, after all your father cared about you and wanted you to become a strong fighter, just like your mother was, before she was killed." Tenna explained.

"You mean that you've known Sango all along?" Miroku asked.

"You could say that, though, it's more along the lines of meeting, talking, moving on, never seeing each other again. As for you, let's see, I know that I've delt with you before. Hmmm..." she said as she thought.

"That's impossible, I would have been told." Miroku said.

"No, your master was sworn to keep quiet. Aha, you had been beded with a girl before, while you were still in your apprenticeship, then after that night the girl came to the temple saying she was pregnant and that you were the father, she was demanding that the temple give her money so that she could live, but when they said that they had no money to give, unless she was to join to temple in some way shape or form, she screamed and attacked you, that's where the scar across your left arm is from. Anything else?"

"What about Kikyo?" Kagome asked suddenly, Tenna turned to her, the evil look in her eyes grew more evil.

"I would never work with her if my life depended on it." Tenna hissed at her. "She hated me, that is why after I found out Kikyo loved InuYasha and he loved her back I went into a rage, killing everyone in my path, the only thing I saw was blood, the only thing I felt was blood, the only thing I could smell was blood, the only thing I could taste was blood, and the only thing I could hear were people's death screams as I tore thier guts from their bodies." Kagome was frightened beyond all belief.

"Why do you hate Kikyo so much?" InuYasha asked.

"I knew that she was going to try to kill you, more than once, and I know what happens that you don't. Let her go InuYasha, forget about her or in this battle you will die, by her hand, and her hand alone." Tenna answered.

"Kikyo wouldn't do that." InuYasha said, Tenna nodded gravely.

"She would InuYasha, and she will! If you don't believe me InuYasha I'll show you what I have seen!" Tenna said.

"Show me then, I know that Kikyo wouldn't do that." InuYasha said firmly. Tenna walked over to InuYasha grabbed his head in her hands, closed her eyes, and let what she saw flow into him so that he would know the truth. After five minutes Tenna collasped and InuYasha's eyes still held a glazed look. Kagome started to walk to Tenna, but Sango stopped her.

"Don't." Kagome stopped walking and looked at Tenna, she was out cold and Kagome could tell that even for a full-demon all her energy was gone, and Kagome knew that they held more than she or InuYasha, his brother Sesshomaru was an example of that. InuYasha sank to the floor.

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

"She was right, Kikyo will try to kill me..." InuYasha muttered. In her mind Kagome was almost jumping for joy but she knew how big of a hit that was to InuYasha, she was the one that he had loved over 50 years ago, he knew, or more along the lines 'he thought', that she loved him back. InuYasha noticed that Tenna was out cold. "What happened to her?"

"She just collasped." Kagome answered. Then Tenna opened her eyes and sat up, most of her energy was still gone but at least she was able to do that.

"Dammit, I forgot how much energy it takes." she muttered. "Did I prove myself right?"

"Yes."

"Anyone got more food, I'm hungry!" Tenna said. Kagome rolled her eyes and handed Tenna the rest of the ramen, if she was anything like InuYasha, that'd be gone soon, and then she'd have to make even more.

"Tenna, why don't you come with us?" Kagome asked suddenly, she stopped stuffing her face and looked at Kagome with noodles hanging limply from her mouth.

"Wut?" Tenna asked.

"Swallow." InuYasha ordered, Tenna did as she was told and wait for Kagome's answer.

"I asked why don't you come with us? It'd be easier for us to find you if we need you and you'd have food, we could also use your help on getting information." Kagome said. Tenna leaned her head to the side and thought about it a minute.

"Alright, I'll come, but don't expect me to fight in battles that aren't mine to fight. I wouldn't mind company and if I'm gone for days at a time, don't worry, I'll probably be off collecting information, which ever way I can." Tenna said.

"It's settled then, we have a new addition to the gang." Kagome said with a smile. Tenna finished the ramen and smiled.

"When do we leave?" she asked.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

Aki: Review please! Please! Please! Please!


	3. Letting Go Is Harder Than You'd Think

**InuYasha Meets The Seven Sins**

**Letting Go Is Harder Than You'd Think**

The next morning Kagome was the first one to rise, or so she thought, Tenna was gone and no where inside the hut. InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku were all sleeping, just like Shippo and Kirara. She stood and left and quietly as she could so she didn't wake the others.

"Mornin'." Tenna said, causing Kagome to jump, she hadn't expected Tenna to be on the roof, nor did she expct Tenna to say something. "Tell me Kagome, are you in love with InuYasha?" Tenna asked, she wasn't even looking at Kagome, then Kagome's luck ran out and she was looking right at her with peircing silver eyes.

"Why do you want to know?" Kagome asked suspisiously. "Are you in love with him?"  
"No, I'm not. I'm asking if you are." Tenna said, her silver eyes hadn't blinked since she looked at Kagome. "I want to know because I'm not going to stop you, even if you are Kikyo's reincarnation, I know you're different and I need to know that you're heart's in the right place before I can lower my defences around InuYasha. He's my family as much as I'm his, now answer the question or I'll throw you back into the well and make sure that no matter what you can't get back here." Tenna said, even though it wasn't as a growl she knew that this made it all the more serious.

"Yes, I love him and nothing will change that, I've been with him since the Shikon Jewel shattered and I know that he goes after Kikyo a lot but I know that he'll come back, when I go into the future I'm sure that he'll come and get me, I'm sure of it. I've never been so sure of anything in my life." Kagome answered truthfully, Tenna studied her eyes for a moment then blink and a small smile came to her lips.

"You win, he's all yours. Promise me one thing?" Tenna asked.

"Sure." Kagome answered.

"That if you ever need anything don't be afraid to ask for it, tell InuYasha the same thing and that I've done what I needed and it's time for me to choose my own path now." Tenna jumped down and landed in front of Kagome. "Take this as well, give it to InuYasha for me." Tenna handed Kagome a dagger, it was beautifully decorated with gems, sapphires and rubies adorned the hilt. She removed the dagger from the hilt and noticed that there was a 'T' in the blade. "I made it, tell him it's to remember me by since we're not likely to meet again." Tenna walked off into the rising sun, the wind blew her hair across her back.

"Where are you going to go, Tenna?" InuYasha asked from the doorway. Tenna stopped and turned around.

"I wish I knew." Tenna answered. "Maybe I'll go see if some of my other friends are still alive, though I doubt it. Take care InuYasha, I'm sure that your heart is in good hands, and Kagome's better be or else all that I taught you would have gone to waste." Tenna said with a smile. "And InuYasha, if I see you again, I better get details." Tenna added with a laugh.

"I think I'll keep those to myself." InuYasha said as he smiled. "Don't get yourself killed, I don't know what I'd do if I knew the only person that cared for me other than my mother." InuYasha said.

"Don't worry about that, I wont get myself killed. I'll die old and toothless in my bed as a wrinkled old lady." Tenna said with a bow. She turned back around and started to walk off, there was the smell of salt on the wind, InuYasha knew that it was hard to let go, but she had done it, and that she would eventually find the right person for her, just like he had.

"I'm sure she was a wonderful friend, and person to look up to." Kagome said as Tenna disappeared over into the horizon. InuYasha nodded.

"Yes, she was." InuYasha agreed.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

Aki: Yes I know...short chapter, but good chapter, ne? Please Review!


	4. Lust and Confessions

**InuYasha Meets The Seven Sins**

**Lust and Confessions**

InuYasha sighed, having Tenna back was nice, but he knew that sooner or later she'd be off again, that was Tenna, someone who couldn't stay in one place for long, and if they did, it was for longer than you wanted them to stay.

Kagome turned to InuYasha, it had been a couple of days since Tenna had left and InuYasha knew how she felt about him, now she couldn't look him in the eye without blushing, much less talk to him. Without notifying Kagome to her appraoch Sango walked up to her and laid a hand on her shoudler, Kagome jumped a little but then turned her her friend.

"Why wont you talk to InuYasha?" Sango asked. Kagome blushed at the thought.

"He over heard what I said to Tenna the morning she left, and now I just can't seem to look him in the eye. Or talk to him without blushing and looking away." Kagome explained.

Sango nodded. "Just try, don't think about it, just do it, it works, trust me." Sango said with a comforting smile. Kagome nodded and walked over to InuYasha, who didn't notice until the wind blew her scent to him.

"Oh, hey Kagome." InuYasha said, he looked her in the eye, at the moment there was a look of longing in his eyes.

"You miss Tenna don't you?" Kagome asked, Sango was right, when she wasn't thinking about it she could talk to him just like before.

"Yes I do. I know why she left, I found the one that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with and now it's her turn to find hers." InuYasha said as he wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her to him. Kagome smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder and a happy smile took her lips. "I love you Kagome." InuYasha whispered.

"I love you two InuYasha." Kagome whispered back.

Sango looked at Miroku and pointed with a gleeful smile, Miroku looked and smiled. _Finally,_ he thought. _They've admitted it! It sure took them long enough._

"In less than a week they've already come to terms with meeting Tenna, Tenna leaving, Kagome confessing her feelings, InuYasha confessing, and now they're a happy couple." Miroku said, Sango nodded.

"I'm happy for Kagome, she's finally got what she wanted, now we just have to get Kikyo out of the picture and it'll be perfect." Sango added, normally InuYasha would have heard what they were saying but he was to engrossed with Kagome's warm smile and watmth next to him to notice.

"Whoa! Ah! No!" a female's voice said. Then a person wearing all pink stumbled out of the bushes. Suddenly Sango had the urge to kiss Miroku, and not care who was watching, or anything. She just wanted him. "Damn you!" the girl growled at the woods where she had come from. Kagome and InuYasha turned around.

"Who the hell are you?" InuYasha asked.

"The First of the Seven Sins. Lust." the girl in pink said. "I will be the first Sin that you fight, I warn you, do not underestimate me." Lust said with a lusty look in her eyes. Her eyes fell on Miroku. "My, aren't you the handsome monk?" she asked. Suddenly she was in front of Miroku and twirling her finger on his chest.

"Get away from him!" Sango growled at she grabbed her Hiraikotsu. Lust jumped away and had Miroku with her.

"Wrath would have fun with you I'm sure. At the moment it's Lust and he hold the most lust in his heart, so I can control him." Lust said, then she turned to Miroku. "Oh darling, they're trying to kill me, please, don't let them hurt me." Lust said as she pressed herself up against Miroku.

"I will not let those idiots hurt you my love." Miroku said, then Lust kissed him and Sango became beat red. "Wind Tunnel!" Miroku yelled after they parted.

"Hold on Kagome!" InuYasha yelled. He drew Tetsusaiga and plunged it into the ground and held on as tight as he could so he didn't fly away.

"Kirara!" Sango yelled, Kirara transformed and Sango jumped onto her friends back. Kirara took to the skys and Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at Miroku. Lust flicked it away with her wrist, her pink eyes glinted with lust, a lust for blood, Miroku looked at her and started to pull away from her.

"Darling, where are you doing?" Lust asked as she pressed herself up against Miroku again.

"You are not...the one that...I have pledged...myself to!" Miroku said as he tried to hit Lust with his staff. Lust jumped away and then InuYasha tried to cut her in half with Tetsusaiga.

"You are so slow, how do you expect to kill me when you're so slow?" Lust asked. Lust scanned them, looking for the one with the most lust in their heart, so that she could use them. Her eyes finally settled on Kagome. "So, it's the little miko that is second is it?" Lust asked, suddenly Kagome shot an arrow at her Lust didn't have time to move, suddenly it stopped in mid-air and burried itself in the ground.

"What?" Kagome asked in surprise. Lust appeared over by Kagome and whispered in her ear.

"Little Miko, do my bidding and you'll have your way with who ever you want." Lust said, Kagome's eyes glazed over and her face went blank.

"I will do what you please." Kagome said in a monotone.

"Shoot the half-breed and then the girl, the monk, the two tail, and the little fox demon." Lust said.

"Yes." Kagome nocked an arrow and then suddenly turned on Lust, and let go of the string. Lust screamed in anguish and then was gone, a pink line floated up into the sky and disappeared.

"Kagome! You did it!" Sango yelled and landed.

"Are you ok Kagome?" InuYasha asked concerned.

"Yes, just a little tired. If that's what it taked to defeat the first and weakest, I don't want to know what it will be like to fight the last." Kagome muttered as she got up. InuYasha helped her up.

Sango turned to Miroku and glared at him. Miroku shrunk back and smiled innocently.

"What the hell was that!" Sango growled, the blush wasn't noticeable on her face, because she was more red faced from anger.

"Forgive me Sango! It wasn't my intetion! That Lust person did something to me, I'm sorry. You're the one that holds my heart." Miroku said as he took Sango's hand in both of his eyes, his eyes looking sincere and kind.

"I forgive you." Sango said, then she kissed him. Kagome covered InuYasha's eyes and InuYasha covered Kagome's, Kagome other hand covered Shippo's who was perched on her shoulder.

"Do you mind?" InuYasha muttered.

"Shut up InuYasha." Sango muttered through the kiss.

"They must still be under the effects of Lust." Kagome said.

"Yes, let's go with that." Miroku said with a sly smile.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Some Where

"It seems that Lust has been killed." a man said.

"It does, who is next in line?" a woman asked.

"Gluttony." the man answered. "It seems that we might meet Avalon sooner than we think."

"Yes, it does. All it means in that thier world will come to an end sooner." the woman said. All the people in the room nodded in agreement.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Disclamier: I don't own InuYasha.

Aki: I hope you liked it and that you'll review!


	5. Teaming Up

**InuYasha Meets the Seven Sins**

**Teaming Up**

InuYasha had been given a scare Kagome had been doing what Lust wanted, which was to shoot him with an arrow, once was bad enough, but twice would be hell. Then his sharp nose caught a familar scent on the wind, it was Sesshomaru, and Tenna seemed to be with him.

Kagome saw InuYasha's eyes perk up and wondered what he smelled.

"InuYasha, what do you smell?" Kagome asked.

"Sesshomaru, and Tenna seems to be with him." InuYasha answered. Tenna came running over the hill.

"Hey InuYasha!" Tenna yelled as she waved. "Look! I got your brother!" she added. InuYasha almost groaned outloud. "Now c'mere! I wanna ask you something." Tenna grabbed his arm and dragged him backwards. "Hey Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara!" Tenna added with a wave, Tenna dragged InuYasha over to the edge of the road.

"Why did you bring Sesshomaru here?" InuYasha asked, Tenna smiled.

"There's certain people here that can only beat certain sins. Kagome defeated Lust, ne?" Tenna asked. InuYasha nodded. "Sesshy over there gets Pride, you've got the look of Wrath yourself, Sango gets Envy, I get Greed, Miroku has Gluttony, and that just leaves one for Sloth. I think that's Shippo, he doesn't do much, but I bet he can easily beat Sloth. Now since I know that you know Kagome loves you, NOW how far have you gotten with her?" Tenna asked with a sly smile, InuYasha blushed.

"WHY WOULD I ANSWER THAT!" InuYasha growled at her, Tenna laughed and dashed away, her hair flying out behind her.

"Answer it anyways!" Tenna said through her giggling fit. Sesshomaru watched them with a passive face. He knew that Kagome, Miroku, and Sango were looking at him, he didn't like them either, but he was doing this so that Tenna would STOP poking him. After a while even Sesshomaru got annoyed. "C'mon InuYasha! Answer the question!" Tenna yelled as she dodged InuYasha's attempts to kill her with Tetsusaiga.

"NO I'M NOT GOING TO ANSWER SO DON'T ASK IT ANYMORE!" InuYasha growled, the Wind Scar wrapped around the blade and he was getting ready to swing it when Tenna caught the sword in her hand. Her hand started bleeding, but she took no notice.

"Aha! So she IS a screamer!" Tenna declared loud enough for everyone to hear, Kagome blushed and Sesshomaru bit his tongue to keep from laughing. "Damn InuYasha, why didn't you just SAY so?" Tenna asked, InuYasha's face turned at red as his outfit.

"TENASHIKI!" InuYasha roared, Tenna laughed and dashed away again. "COME BACK HERE!" he yelled as he chased her, her eyes were closed as she laughed and was running in front of InuYasha who was in a rage.

"Hey InuYasha, there's no need to get all red in the face while remembering, there's nothing wrong with it." Tenna yelled back, Sango noticed that Kagome was pulling the bow string back and aiming at Tenna.

"Kagome, don't you think that's being a little extreme?" Sango asked.

"No." Kagome answered in a dead serious tone. "If she says ONE more think like that-" Kagome was cut off.

"InuYasha! C'mon! There's no reason to keep it a seceret! Tell me, didn't you PROMISE that you'd tell me how your first time was when you were little?" Tenna asked. InuYasha froze, and Kagome let go of the bow string. Tenna sliced the arrow in half with a dagger and smiled. "I think the bow string slipped Kagome." Tenna said.

"Yeah...I'll go with that..." Kagome muttered. Sango rolled her eyes and then Tenna walked over to Sesshomaru and started poking him.

"Say something." Poke. "Say something." Poke. "Say something." Poke. "Say something." Poke. Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched and Tenna smiled, and started to poke him more. "C'mon Fluffball! Say sunthin'!" Tenna said, as she continued to poke him.

"Stop." Sesshomaru ordered. Tenna stopped and smiled.

"See? That wasn't so hard now was it?" Tenna asked teasingly. "Now, move." Tenna said as she started to push him but he wouldn't move. "Oh c'mon! Move your fluff Fluffball!" Tenna growled as she strained to push him.

"No." Sesshomaru said. Tenna glared at him and then smacked him on the head.

"Male dogs...damn them and their pride." Tenna muttered as she started to walk away. Then she felt something wrap her arms to her side and her clothes started to melt. She was thrown up into the air and then slammed into the ground, Sesshomaru's whip disappeared and everyone heard a growl from Tenna, it sounded similar to Sesshomaru's.

"Uh-oh. Time to move." InuYasha muttered, he grabbed Kagome and dragged her a good 200 feet away, Sango and Miroku followed him, they didn't want to be in the middle of the battle feild.

"Alright! THAT'S IT!" Tenna growled, she jumped into the air and drew two daggers from thier hiding places, when she started to decend from her jump Sesshomaru drew his sword and moved out of the way.

Tenna covered the distance he had put between them in no time at all, soon Sesshomaru was blocking Tenna's attacks, her daggers were silver and gold. The one in her right hand was silver, and the one in her left hand was gold.

Sesshomaru had both of Tenna's daggers in a spot where she couldn't move them unless she wanted to get killed. They were crossed in front of her, just mere inches above her head. Sesshomaru squeezed the hilt of Tokijin and mulitiple cuts appeared on Tenna's face, arms, and torso.

"That's not going to work on me, I've seen you fight and know that if I move away from the blast then I'd get even more hurt, hence I'm not going to." Tenna growled, she pushed Sesshomaru away with her daggers and then kicked him in the stomach.

"Tenna! You're not supposed to be fighting teammates!" InuYasha yelled.

"Shut up InuYasha!" Tenna yelled back. "Blood Mirage!" Tenna yelled as she crossed her daggers, suddenly everything turned red. Sesshomaru's face was passive, like he didn't care, blood daggers flew everywhere, each one that came near Sesshomaru was matched with the power of his sword. _Dammit._ Tenna thought. "Blood Dragon!" A pure red dragon appeared out of the Blood Mirage and attacked Sesshomaru, it held him still and then his arm started bleeding, the dragon's hand was right in the flow of the blood. The blood didn't flow over the dragon's hand, but rather flowed into it.

Tenna had hook her daggers together to form an 'X' and threw it at Sesshomaru like a boomerang, her daggers came back to her and she caught the hilt.

"Your attacks are weak and pathetic. They're useless." Sesshomaru said. Tenna glowered at him. He was really starting to piss her off, and all she wanted to do was kill him, then she remebered that she couldn't kill him.

"Dammit! I can't kill him! If I do this world will be lost to those dreadful Sins." Tenna growled to herself.

"Has it finally sunk it!" InuYasha growled at her, Tenna hooked her daggers back together and threw them at him. "Ow!" InuYasha yelped. Tenna caught her daggers and put them back. "Grrrrrrrrrrrrr." InuYasha growled at her.

"Shaddup." Tenna muttered. Sesshomaru put his sword away and went back to standing how he was before, silent, and passive faced. Tenna stood on the edge of the forest and was muttering.

"I'll go talk to Tenna, that glare is starting to melt a hole in the ground." InuYasha muttered, he walked over to the pissed off dog demoness. "Where'd you learn those attacks?" InuYasha asked.

"I made them." Tenna answered.

"Sweet. C'mon. Chill. It's not that bad, after this you can kick his ass all you want." InuYasha said. Tenna looked at him.

"You have a point there. Fine. We better get moving before they notice that Lust is dead, they're sure to send out the next Sin." Tenna said.

InuYasha nodded and everyone moved out. It was going to be a while before they actually got to rest. Since misfortune befell them everywhere they went.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

Aki: I have two different reasons that I HAD to bring Tenna back. You already know one, which was stated in the chapter, but I can't tell you the other. So please read and review! I'm sorry if you don't like Tenna, but like I said, I HAD to bring her back.


	6. Fighting and Freaky Mood Swings

**InuYasha Meets The Seven Sins**

**Fighting and Freaky Mood Swings**

"Ow!" Tenna yelped as a sword was dragged across her arm. After they had left the place where Lust was killed demons started to attack them left and right, never giving them a break, Tenna had been up for three days straight, fending off demons, and humans who wanted the Shikon Jewel that hung around Kagome's neck.

Tenna defended Sango and Miroku's back while InuYasha defended Kagome and Shippo, Sesshomaru was on his own, and was doing just fine, though Tenna had more kills than him on her last count. She and Sesshomaru were at a constant rigvalry though they didn't voice it, every once in a while Tenna would yell a number and Sesshomaru would answer back, though InuYasha and the others never seemed to notice.

"Damn vile human!" Tenna growled, since she had been disarmed of her daggers she was left to useing her claws and gauntlets. She would use the gauntlets to defend and her claws to attack. "Die!" Tenna growled, she slashed the human in half and was just missed by a throwing star.

"Ow! Dammit!" InuYasha growled as he looked at him arm, the throwing star had missed Tenna but had nailed InuYasha in the arm. "Wind Scar!" InuYasha yelled, Tenna jumped out of the way of the attack and InuYasha took out the reinforcments for the people they were fighting.

"Hey! Anyone think they can get my daggers?" Tenna called.

"Where are they?" Miroku asked.

"Well, they're over by the edge of the woods." Tenna answered. Everyone that could looked over, the daggers were hooked together and lodged into a thick oak.

"The only one close enough is Sesshomaru." Miroku called. "Kazana!" he yelled as he sucked up some demons that had come out of the woods.

"Dammit." Tenna growled.

"Why don't you ask him?" Kagome asked. Tenna looked at her.

"NO!" she growled at Kagome, causing her to jump. Then Tenna went on to explain why she wouldn't ask Sesshomaru for help. "I will not ask him for help because battle is a time to detiermen one's honor, since we are rivals I cannot ask him. Even if it wasn't a matter of honor I wouldn't ask him anyways. I don't need his help." Tenna added. Kagome rolled her eyes, in the end it came down to Tenna's pride. She has as much pride as Sesshomaru, I swear she does. Kagome muttered as she fired off a sacred arrow. The demons that were coming out of the woods were swarming all around.

If only I could reach my daggers! Then I'd be able to end this pointless battle. Besides, I'm wearing out, I can barley keep my eyes open. Tenna added to herself as she looked around for a way to get to her daggers.

"Sango, Miroku. Take to the air. I have to get to my daggers." Tenna said. Miroku and Sango nodded and hopped on Kirara. They flew into the air and Tenna made a mad dash for her daggers. As she went she dodged demons and swords.

"Tenna! Look out!" InuYasha yelled, suddenly pain burst through Tenna's back, a sword had cut open her back.

"Alright! Who did that!" Tenna growled as she turned around. A big demon was standing there with a bloodied sword in his hands.

"I did. What're you going to do about it?" he asked with a smug smile on his face. Tenna glared daggers at him, her silver eyes flashed red.

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do about it!" Tenna began, suddenly she was knocked on the head so hard that she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Ooooh, that HAD to hurt." InuYasha muttered as he cringed in the middle of a block, in the end he succeeded in blocking it and killed the other demon. When they noticed that they were far out matched they ran away, leaving InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Sesshomaru all in silence. Then InuYasha realized something, Tenna was gone.

"InuYasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked as she looked at him concerned. InuYasha looked around with a grave look on his face.

"Tenna isn't here, she's gone." InuYasha answered. Kagome looked around and realized InuYasha was right.

"They must have taken her as easy catch to do who knows what with." InuYasha said, a hint of worry in his voice. He was worrying for his friend, if he had his way he wouldn't let her out of his sight for a minute, in that second she managed to get herself into much much much trouble.

"Whoa! Whoa! WHOA! STOP THAT!" Tenna yelled. InuYasha's head snapped to the right where Tenna's voice was coming from, it was followed by several crashes and sickening thuds. Tenna walked out of the trees and was pulling on her clothes, everyone froze, Tenna included. "AHH! STOP LOOKING YOU PERVERTS!" Tenna yelped in surprise, she had thought that she was walking in the other direction, but it turned out that she was wrong. 

Before anyone saw anything else she pulled her outfit closed and glared at all the boys. "Well turn around!" she growled. Sesshomaru was passive faced, but he turned around like he was told. InuYasha turned around with the blush apparent on his cheeks, that was the most he had ever seen of Tenna. EVER. Tenna was muttering under her breath. It was a pain to get her outfit back on after those idiots had stripped it from her as she woke.

"Tenna, you ok?" Kagome asked as she walked over. Tenna nodded and finished redressing. "I thought demons didn't scar." Kagome added suddenly. Tenna froze.

"What did you see?" she asked, a look of worry in her voice. Kagome was confused but answered anyway.

"Just a regular scar. Why?" Kagome asked.

"It isn't just a regular scar, it's from my past. The only thing of the past before I met InuYasha, which was a very long time ago. For a while I have been looking to see what could give a demon a scar but I haven't been able to find out, though I'm never going to stop until I find out what I'm looking for." Tenna explained. "It also appears different to different people, I have to find someone who can see the scar as I see it to be rid of it." Tenna added.

"I wish I could help." Kagome said looking down cast.

"Don't be sad, you can help in your own way." Tenna said with a smile. "Now, I have to go whack the guys on their heads and rid them of some info." Tenna added as she walked over to InuYasha, Sesshomaru and Miroku. "Alright then you three! Time for information killers." Tenna said, she shoved a pill into InuYasha's mouth, and into Miroku's. "Open up fluff ball." Tenna muttered. Sesshomaru looked at her and then totally ignored her. "Didn't you hear me! I said open up! I mean seriously! I don't want you to remember what I look like without my clothes!" she growled at him, her eyes flashing red again. 

When she said it the thought of her with her outfit open popped into his head. He had actually seen what she looked like, even if he didn't mean to. She had a nice body and was curvy, if he had to guess any man would want her, if she wore the right clothes she would be attractive, but in this outfit she didn't look like much. It hid everything, and he did mean everything. He would have never guessed that she was so thin and that she was so busty. But wait. Why the hell was he thinking these things? He also noticed a scar that looked like a tatto on her stomach, but demons didn't scar.

The scar looked as if it had started at one point and then suddenly made designs on her stomach, it was odd and yet at the same time he was drawn to it, though he didn't say anything. The design was complicated and he couldn't tell where it started, it was a whole bunch of half yin-yangs. There was something other than those but he didn't see it before she had closed her outfit.

"Didn't you hear me! I said open up!" Tenna growled at him. Sesshomaru ignored her completely, and she growled again, but gave up. "If you have any dreams about me I'll kill you." Tenna muttered and then turned to InuYasha and Miroku who had blank looks on their faces. "I command you both, as the master of information gathering to forget what I look like when my outfit is open. If you don't I will personally remove it from your mind." InuYasha and Miroku's faces went back to normal and they had completely forgotten about what happened with Tenna.

"Huh? What? We're still here?" InuYasha asked cluelessly. Tenna rolled her eyes, she hadn't wanted to remove THAT much of his memory, but in the end she had.

"Give me a minute InuYasha, then I'll explain it to you." Kagome said.

"The same with you Miroku." Sango added. "Now since we've had a break can we take a bath?" she asked as she looked at everyone. Tenna looked at her clothes, they were blood stained and totally ruined.

"Ahh! No! This was the best outfit that I had!" Tenna yelped. "No! I don't wanna wear a dress!" Tenna yelled as she had a trantrum, she was banging her fists on the ground and screaming.

"InuYasha, how old is she?" Miroku asked.

"269 or so." InuYasha answered, suddenly Tenna was doused with water, she stopped and looked at her clothes which clung to her like velcro. Sesshomaru was holding a bucket of water over her head and she was blinking to get the water out of her eyes.

"Now I'm all wet!" Tenna sobbed. "I don't wanna be wet!" Kagome and the others sweat dropped then looked at each other with looks of disbielf.

"Stop is Tenna!" InuYasha growled. Tenna stood and looked at InuYasha with wet eyes, she looked like she was about to cry.

"You yelled at me! I don't like you anymore!" Tenna said as she started to cry. "I don't like being yelled at!" Tenna sobbed into her hands. Everyone (but Sesshomaru) were looking at her like she was crazy. Then she grabbed InuYasha by his collar. "I SHOULD KICK YOUR ASS YOU JACKASS!" she growled at him, her eyes were still silver, but it was better than before when they turned red.

"Tenna! Clam your ass down!" Kagome yelled at her, Tenna froze then turned to Kagome, she blinked twice before dropping InuYasha.

"Whoa! Kagome swore!" Tenna, InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku said all together. Sango rushed over and put her hand to Kagome's head.

"No fever. I don't know why she swore, but she did and it's not because she let it slip." Sango said.

"It was because Tenna was holding InuYasha up by his collar while yelling at him! I wasn't going to let her do that even if she is InuYasha's adopted older sister!" Kagome yelled at her.

"Jeez Kagome. No need to freak. I mean seriously. I get those all the time, even if I don't want them, it's from lack of sleep and food." Tenna explained. "Well at least these ones are." Tenna added under her breath just loud enough for only Sesshomaru to hear, though she didn't mean for him to. "I suppose we should get knew clothes, ne?" Tenna asked.

"With what money?" InuYasha asked as he stood up and brushed the dirt off.

"Leave that to me!" Tenna said, she walked over to Sesshomaru and shoved her hand into one of his pockets, her hand come out with a big thing of money. "Here we go!" Tenna said happily. "We'll get new clothes, and then we'll take a bath in the hot springs and change into them. Girls and boy bathe speratly." Tenna added. 

"Looks like we're in for some trouble." Miroku muttered. Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched just slightly. He snatched back his money and put it back in his pocket.

"Hey! Give it back!" Tenna growled at him.

"No."

"Yes! Possession is 9/10's of the law and it's in my possession!" Tenna growled, how she came up with these things they will never know.

"No."

"Pwease?" Puppy dog pout.

"No."

"Pwetty pwease?"

"No."

"Pwetty pwease wif a cwerry on wop?"

"No."

"Oh! Fine!" Tenna shoved her hand back in his pocket, stole the money, and ran off with Sango and Kagome, into the near by town before anyone could do anything to stop them, Tenna was kicking up dust as she ran down the road.

"Damn she's fast." InuYasha muttered.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

Aki: I hope you like it, I tried to make it funny and did it as best I could...anyways review please!


	7. New Clothes and a Party

**InuYasha Meets The Seven Sins**

**New Clothes and a Party**

Sesshomaru almost growled out loud but stopped himself JUST before he did. Then he walked off after Tenna, Kagome, and Sango, he wasn't going to let Tenna spend all his money, he only had that in case he needed to get something.

"Where are you going Sesshomaru?" InuYasha asked, as much as he hated his brother he had to admit that it was a good idea to team up with him, he knew that they were going to need him soon. InuYasha's answer was silence, though InuYasha had a good idea of where he was going.

"We should find the girls, who knows what they're going to do with that money, and who knows how mad Sesshomaru is going to get." Miroku said. InuYasha nodded and they ran off into the town before Sesshomaru could get there and start trying to kill Tenna, which was most likely going to happen. When they got into town they heard Kagome, Sango, and Tenna laughing.

"Hey InuYasha! Hey Miroku!" Kagome and Sango said with grins taking up their whole face, spreading to their eyes.

"You guys should really go get new clothes." Tenna said as she looked at them, InuYasha's outfit had dark stains of blood, but you couldn't really tell, Miroku had dark blotches on his purple sash and it looked awful. Sesshomaru on the other hand could read the trails of his opponents blood so he was untouched and looked just as he had before the battle that had started three days ago.

"I thought you were going to take a bath before putting on your new clothes." InuYasha said.

"We did." Sango said. "There's a bath that we used so we didn't have to use the hot springs." she explained. "Then we changed into our new clothes."

"Yes. It was so relaxing, you should go take a bath there as well." Kagome said. Tenna threw them the coin sack. It was still quite full. "Oh, InuYasha, what do you think of the kimono that Tenna suggested I get?" Kagome asked.

For the first time InuYasha looked at Kagome's new outfit. It was the same color as the green on her school uniform, then it had maple leaves on it, it looked like they were blowing in the wind. The obi was a lighter green and it looked like the color of new grass in the spring, the kimono hugged her figure, just enough to attract people's eyes, but not to reveal how many more curves she had.

"It's beautiful." InuYasha answered, this made Kagome smile even wider.

"Well Miroku, what do you think?" Sango asked as she turned around. Miroku looked at it.

The kimono that Sango was wearing was black kimono with white moons on it, the obi was the same color pink as oh her extiminator outfit, this kimono hugged her tightly but still allowed movment and places to hide her weapons.

"You look lovely my dear Sango." Miroku said, making Sango blush but smile all the wider.

"Well, why don't you two let InuYasha and Miroku go wash themselves before you to start making out with them?" Tenna asked with a knowing smile. Sango and Kagome glared daggers at her, she held her hands up in her defence. "Hey, just a suggestion." she said.

"Just wait until later." Kagome growled at Tenna on her way past.

"We're so going to get you." Sango added, each glared at her with their dagger like gaze.

"Wow...didn't think I'd get THAT many glares from two people." Tenna muttered with her hands on her hips. "Well have fun boys!" Tenna added, her eyes flashing happily.

As Tenna walked away Sesshomaru noticed her outfit, it was almost the same shade of blue as the one that she had been wearing before that he hadn't noticed it was new until now. The kimono was a mix of silver and blue, the obi was a medium shade of blue and it revleaed her every curve, what it didn't reveal was her daggers, and a new weapon that only she knew about. It had Lotus Flowers all over it, they were silver to match.

Tenna walked away after Kagome and Sango, she had to go fix was she has screwed up. Miroku and InuYasha looked at the bag and then looked at Sesshomaru, well...where Sesshomaru had last been that is.

"Hey, where'd he go?" InuYasha asked. "He didn't even bother with his money." InuYasha added. Miroku shrugged, then they walked off to where Sango and Kagome's fresh scent came from, following it thanks to InuYasha's sharp nose. After they were clean InuYasha walked around and Miroku went to buy new robes, though that wasn't the best of ideas, considering, he wasn't the best at controling the flow of his money. When he came back he had one new robe, this one was dark blue robes with a black sash. InuYasha still had the same outfit, though it was cleaned so good it seemed like it shone in the dark. Sesshomaru was off doing something and Tenna was MIA.

"Alright, we're were Tenna told us to be and no one's here." Miroku said, getting antsy, since he figured that something bad happened to them.

"Where are they?" InuYasha asked.

"Ah! There they are!" Sango's voice came from the shadows. "Sorry, we kinda got lost in town a couple times." Sango explained. Suddenly lanterns were lit and where they were was illuminated in a dull glow, they looked around to see the person responsible for it, but they saw nothing.

_They're such idiots._ Tenna thought to herself as she quietly laughed behind a tree. Behind the city walls music started playing. _InuYasha, Miroku, ask them to dance._ Tenna added.

"Uh...Kagome, would you like to dance?" InuYasha asked. Tenna could picture Kagome smiling.

"I'd love to." Kagome answered. She heard Kagome step closer, and she could picture InuYasha putting his hand on her waist, and taking her hand in his.

"Sango, may I dance with the most beautiful thing here?" Miroku asked, Tenna climbed up the tree and watched, Kagome and InuYasha were already dancing and Miroku was bowing with his hand held out for Sango to take. Sango had a light blush on her cheeks.

"Yes you may." Sango answered as she took Miroku's hand. Miroku stood and laid his hand on Sango's waist then they to started dancing.

"Aren't they cute?" Tenna whispered with a smile on her face, she ws glad she could make them happy before the real hardship began.

"What're you doing?" Sesshomaru asked from down below where she was, Tenna jumped and lost her grip on the tree.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Tenna said in surprise, but not loud enough to alert the others. "Dammit!" she growled as she fell from the tree, Sesshomaru caught her. She didn't know when but she had closed her eyes, she opened one and noticed she was in Sesshomaru's arms, bridal style. Before anything else happened she jumped out of his arms with a light blush on her cheeks. "Don't sneak up on people like that!" Tenna growled at him, then she climbed the tree again to watch was was going on, one of InuYasha's ears was pointed towards her.

"You didn't answer my question." Sesshomaru stated in a monotone.

"I'm giving them a happy moment to look back on during the hardships we're going to have to face soon." Tenna answered. "Now go away." she added. Sesshomaru stood there and looked out at the scene of the dance. Kagome's head was resting on InuYasha's chest and his head was on top of hers. He's seen people dance before, but not like that.

Miroku and Sango were on thier side of the 'dance floor'. Sango's head was on Miroku's shoulder and her arms were around his neck while his were around her waist in a loving embrace. Tenna thought they looked so cute together, just like Kagome and InuYasha.

_It's amazeing what I can do on such short notice._ Tenna thought to herself with a smile. _Too bad I don't have something like that..._Tenna added, then her thoughts drifted to Sesshomaru. _Ah! Stop it! _she growled, she bit back the urge to hit herself on the head because she knew he was still down there.

InuYasha's ear was once again pointing straight wards and no attention was on Tenna. Tenna smiled and climbed back down from the tree.

"C'mon Fluffball, let's leave them alone." Tenna grabbed his sleeve and almost literally dragged him away. When Sesshomaru had seen InuYasha and Kagome like they were something felt different, and his mind had drifted to Tenna, though he had quikly banished the thoughts he couldn't help but wonder why his mind thought of Tenna.

After and while Tenna let go of Sesshomaru and walked off on her own, Sesshomaru wandered back into the town, tonight was a night of celebration for some reason. People were all around dancing and having fun with games, children were running around and laughing, then Tenna reappeared on the other side of town.

"Don't you have a dance partner?" a woman asked, Tenna looked at her.

"No, I don't dance." Tenna answered.

"Nonsence! Dance! It is a night of celebration! Have some fun!" the woman said. "Here, let me take you to some one else who doesn't have a partner." the woman grabbed Tenna's sleeve and dragged her to the only other person that didn't have a partner.

"Oh no...I'm not dancing with him. He doesn't dance and even if he did there's no way I'd dance with him." Tenna said as she crossed her arms over her chest. Sesshomaru was silent, he wasn't going to speak in the human village, he usually kept away from them. Neither Tenna nor Sesshomaru noticed but 6 little children were sneaking up behind Tenna. They pushed Tenna into Sesshomaru, who caught her. They giggled and ran away.

"Ahahaha! Looks like you'll have to dance now. You're already in his arms." the woman said as she walked away with a broad grin on her face.

"Damn the little brats." Tenna muttered as she stood and glared at their backs as they ran away. "Damn the woman as well." Tenna added.

"C'mon! Dance!" a couple people yelled at them, Tenna growled but other wise ignored them. "Dance dance dance!" they yelled more.

"They're not going to let you leave until you dance." the woman said.

"It's simple to get out of here." Sesshomaru and Tenna said at the same time, Tenna smirked and Sesshomaru's face was passive.

"It may be for demons but you are human." the woman said, Tenna's eyebrow twitched and was about to say something, Sesshomaru stopped her.

"Fine." he muttered, then he took Tenna's hand in his and laid his hand on her waist.

"Huh? What? No! No no no no!" Tenna said with eyes the size of saucers.

"Better not to raise suspision." Sesshomaru muttered just loud enough for her to hear.

"You've got a point..." Tenna muttered. "Fine." Sesshomaru lead Tenna around the town, once the people were content with them they moved onto other people. "I'm am NOT doing that again!" Tenna growled. Sesshomaru was silent.

Tenna walked back over to where InuYasha and others were, and found that they were sleeping. Miroku was acting as Sango's pillow, she was suddled up to his side and they looked so peacful. InuYasha was leaning against the tree that Tenna been in and Kagome's head on on his shoulder with his head on top of hers.

"They're so cute." Tenna muttered to herself. She grabbed two blankets from a house and put them on the couples. Then she walked to the tree, climbed it and fell asleep.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

Aki: I hoped you liked it...and I actually did something cute..and I liked it..I think I'm ill anyways! Please review!


	8. Gluttony and Wounds to Remember

**InuYasha Meets the Seven Sins**

**Gluttony and Wounds to Remember**

InuYasha's eyes fluttered open and noticed that he and Kagome were covered by a blanket. Kagome was still sleeping so he didn't move. He wondered how he had gotten a blanket, then he heard some one breathing above him, he looked up and Tenna was sleeping in the tree.

_She must have covered us before she went to sleep._ InuYasha said to himself, he felt Kagome stir at his side. Then her breathing quickened, meaning she was awake.

"How'd we get the blanket?" Kagome asked.

"Tenna covered us along with Miroku and Sango." InuYasha answered.

"So how was your dance last night?" Tenna asked as she opened one of her eyes and looked down. Her eyes had a knowing look in them.

"It was great." Kagome answered. "Thanks Tenna." Kagome added.

"Thanks for what?" Tenna asked.

"The moment last night and the blankets." Kagome answered. Tenna sighed and dropped down from the tree, a couple feet in front of Kagome and InuYasha.

"Damn, I was hoping that you wouldn't know. Oh well you're welcome." Tenna said with a warm smile, it made Kagome smile and InuYasha smirk.

"Well, this is a nice thing." a man said from the other side of the road. Everyone looked over, it was a man in all orange with the same color hair and eyes.

"Which one are you?" Sesshomaru asked from behind the man.

"Second of the Seven Sins. Gluttony." he answered. "Shall we have some fun?" he asked and drew his sword from out of no where.

"What the-?" Tenna and InuYasha asked at the same time. InuYasha and Kagome stood and Miroku and Sango grabbed their weapons. Suddenly there was another sword in his other hand. Before any one saw it coming Tenna and Sesshomaru were cut across their chests. Gluttony threw Sesshomaru into a tree so hard that he was out, Tenna was still awake, but just barley.

"Damn you." Tenna growled panting, her chest was gushing blood and her fangs were longer than before. "If I was the one that could kill you I would. Too bad I can't." Tenna growled at him, she stood all the way up and put her arm over the cut to stop it from bleeding, she flinched and Gluttony was standing there smirking.

"Well which one of you has the most gluttony?" he asked as he looked around, his eyes fell on InuYasha. "Ahh...there you are." Gluttony said. Gluttony vanished and InuYasha went limp. Then he looked around, his eyes were orange. "Unlike Lust I can possess someone. It's an advantage of being higher ranking than a weak little sin so easily over come." Gluttony said in InuYasha's voice, Tenna's eyes went wide. Sesshomaru was out, Kagome wouldn't touch InuYasha meaning harm, Tenna wouldn't hurt someone she considered family, Sango didn't want to hurt her friends, and Miroku stood no chance against Gluttony in InuYasha's body.

"Get out." Kagome said. InuYasha looked over to Kagome.

"I think not, I like this body, it's strong and I am almost invincible. Too bad that other one is out. Then I'd be unstopable." Gluttony said.

"Sesshomaru wouldn't let you into his mind. Now get out of InuYasha's body." Tenna growled at him, her vision was blurring, even if she was fast healing she was loosing a lot of blood.

"Well looks like you're the first one that's going to die." Gluttony sneered. Tenna growled again but did nothing, she couldn't. Gluttony made InuYasha swing Tetsusaiga at Tenna, she couldn't move out of the way. Tenna was cut from her left shoulder to her right hip.

_YOU BASTARD!_ InuYasha yelled at Gluttony.

_**Hahahahaha, what a weak little girl. Maybe I should kill her.**_

_DON'T TOUCH HER YOU ASSHOLE! _

_**My my, do we have a bad mouth. Don't worry, I'll save the boys. Since men are better.**_

_Fuck. You. Bastard._

"Dammit." Tenna muttered, she couldn't move and this was going to take a while to heal. Tenna couldn't stay awake any longer, and she was lost to world of unconcsiosness.

"Tenna!" Sango and Kagome ran over to her. She was still alive.

"Miroku, it's up to you." Kagome said. "We've gotta close these wounds."

"I know you can do it Miroku." Sango said giving him the reassuance he needed. Miroku nodded and whacked InuYasha on the head.

"Ow!" Gluttony growled, he whirrled around and tried to hit Miroku with the sword, Miroku blocked with his staff, he was pushed back to the other side of the road, since InuYasha was stronger he had the upper hand.

Miroku acted like he was getting weak on the left side so that Gluttony would go for that side, he did, and Miroku moved at the last second and Gluttony was thrown onto his face. Then Miroku hit a presure point on InuYasha's neck and InuYasha was out cold.

"Dammit!" Gluttony growled. This momentary stall gave Miroku the chance to put sacred sutra's all over Gluttony, Gluttony turned around while screaming in pain, then Gluttony's body vanished and an orange power went into the sky and vanished.

Sesshomaru threw the tree off of himself and growled. He had been knocked out, which never happened. Then he noticed the smell of blood, it was Tenna's. Kagome and Sango were still trying to close the wounds, and it wasn't working.

"I can't get them to close!" Kagome said, her hands were bloodied from trying to close the wounds. Sango was looking worried. "What was on his...whatevers! No matter what they wont close."

"They're not going to if you keep using that stuff." Sesshomaru said. Kagome looked at him like he was nuts.

"What do you mean?" she asked, clueless.

"She's a demon and that stupid stuff isn't going to help her heal, it'll just slow it." Sesshomaru answered.

"So THAT'S why it took forever for me heal..." InuYasha said as he looked at Kagome and Miroku.

"Hey! We were only trying to help!" Kagome growled at him.

"You're also forgetting that Lady Kaede forced you into it as well." Miroku said, Kagome shot him a glare and he looked away, trying to look innocent, which wasn't working.

"Oh stop fussing." Tenna muttered as she sat up. "They'll heal, after all they're just cuts." Tenna started to stand but found that she couldn't so she just sat there, glowering at the ground.

"You know...I bet that if you ate something you'd feel better." Sango offered, Tenna shook her head. Then punched the tree, a loose branch fell into her lap and she whittled away at it with her dagger, forming a crutch.

"That's better." Tenna said as she used it to pull herself up. Then she started walking, with everyone watching her, she knew it, but didn't act like it...though it was REALLY annoying the hell outta her. She was about to snap when she noticed that someone was walking along the road towards them. They were dressed in black and had black hair and black eyes, for a moment they thought she was another sin, but they saw more in her eyes than just Lust or Gluttony.

"I am not a Sin." she spoke firmly and bluntly. Her hair was cut unevenly but it seemed to suit her, on the right side it was past her shoulder and on the left it was up by her chin. "I have come to tell you that there are still 5 more Sins, and none of them are push overs, you should train more and learn each others weaknesses. In the way of battle the strongest and most agile will win, if you keep fighting solo you will all ways suffer these wounds." the woman explained, her voice was in a firm monotone.

"Who are you?" Sango asked.

"Someone who has come to make sure that you win, or else this world will be lost to Avalon, or the greatest Sin, Death. I will come to you again when you have beaten the next Sin." the woman answered, she turned and walked off the way she came.

"That was one strange visit. Let's get moving, she might bring trouble." Tenna said, she started to move off in the other direction that the woman hadn't come form or left in, as she walked by him Sesshomaru grabbed her left arm, Tenna flinched and looked at where his hand was.

"You are in no fit condition to go anywhere." Sesshomaru answered her unspoken question, then he was lifting her sleeve. When he came to the place where he had grabbed her there were two bands. One pink and one orange.

"What're those?" Kagome asked when she noticed them, every one turned to look at her arm.

"Sin markings, each Sin has a color band on their arm, Lust had a pink on and Gluttony had an orange one. I don't know why but she has two, and they are dead." Sesshomaru explained.

"Tenna, I think you've got some explaining to do." InuYasha said. Tenna sighed and almost glared at Sesshomaru, but stopped herself, it was her fault for not telling anyone. She sat down and leaned against the tree, InuYasha and the others formed a circle around her, waiting hear her tale.

"Well first of all I'm not a Sin if that's what you're thinking." Tenna said. "I don't know why I have them but when Lust was killed about 4 hours later I felt something doing on in both of my arms so I looked at one. A pink bands had appeared around my arm and on my wrist. Then I felt them appear this time as Sesshomaru grabbed my arm. Like I said, I don't know why I get them but I do..." Tenna explained. Miroku shook his head.

"I don't know." he said with a sigh.

"I've got nothing." Sango added.

"Same." InuYasha and Kagome answered at the same time, every one turned to Sesshomaru, he was the only one that hadn't spoken.

"She is connected to the Seven Sins, I don't know how though." Sesshomaru answered just as Tenna opened her mouth, she closed it and rolled her eyes. "We will find out more as we defeat the Sins." he added. Everyone looked at Tenna, with in the time it took Sesshomaru to speak Tenna had fallen into the world of unconsciousness.

"We better find some where to rest, she's not going to be able to do any where for a while." Kagome said. Sesshomaru's money was produced, he didn't even bother getting it back, he had more, much much MUCH more.

"We'll stay at a inn or something here, since we actually have money to use now." Sango said, the others agreed. "Oh, Sesshomaru, can you carry Tenna since we all have things that we need to carry?" she asked, Sesshomaru acted like he hadn't heard her.

"Just take it as a 'yes'. He will even if he doesn't want to." InuYasha whispered to her, but it didn't escape Sesshomaru's ears. Sesshomaru lifted Tenna and carried her bidal style into the town, carrying her any other way would open her wounds and then they would be stuck here for even longer than before. He followed InuYasha's scent and found them at a inn, arguing with the person who managed it.

"What do you mean this town doesn't give housing to demons?" InuYasha growled at them.

"It's not my inn, I don't make the rules. If have to enforce and follow them or else I'm out on the street. I suppose that if you make it worth while can let you stay." the inn keeper said. Sesshomaru walked up to the counter.

"Let us stay and you will keep your life and your ability to reproduce." Sesshomaru said in a meaningful monotone. The inn keeper gulped and then showed them to their room, they didn't even have to pay. One thing that Sesshomaru had learned over the years was that male human beings loved their ability to reproduce, even if they didn't admit it.

Sesshomaru and Tenna got one room, InuYasha and Kagome another, and Sango and Miroku the last one that was avalible. Tenna was laid down on one of the beds in the room and Sesshomaru looked at her wounds. Granted he had already known they were deep, but he didn't think that she'd have to go into a come-like state so she could heal.

Kagome and InuYasha settled into the room they were sharing, InuYasha would get the bed near the door and Kagome would get the bed on the other side of the room. InuYasha didn't want to take any chances with the people around here, they just seemed shady to him.

Miroku and Sango were sitting on the bed looking outside to see what it was like just to sit and watch, instead of doing and being watched like usual. It was nice just to sit down once in a while and do nothing. Sango leaned her head on Miroku's shoulder and closed her eyes.

There was a knock on the door to Sesshomaru and Tenna's room. Kagome poked her head in to check up on Tenna, she was still out and Kagome didn't think that she'd ever wake up, then again, this was Tenna and this was a demon she was talking about, well thinking about. They were stubborn to the end and wouldn't give up unless they had to.

"Is she ever going to wake up?" Kagome asked, a little scared that her friend wouldn't wake up.

"She will, she just needs time to heal. They're deep wounds." Sesshomaru said in a monotone, then left the room. Kagome sighed and left to go find food.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Tenna's Dream_

Tenna looked around, it was all dark, then she noticed something white shinning in the distance. It was a bright, white light. She walked towards it and noticed that it was Sesshomaru.

'What's he doing in my dream...?' Tenna asked herself. She saw herself appear in front of herself.

Her dreamself walked over to Sesshomaru and linked arms with him, then she laid her head on his shoulder. Sesshomaru didn't object but just kept walking with her arms around his and her head on his shoulder.

'What...the...hell...?' Tenna asked herself. Her dreamself walked over to her.

'This is how you really feel. Even if you don't admit it on the outside, but this is how you feel.' her dreamself said. 'In reality he is cuter, but we can't make a perfect picture of him in our mind. You know...I think he's the one.' Dream Tenna said. Tenna blinked and then smiled, she turned to her deam self.

'I think so to.' Tenna said, then everything faded into darkness and she enjoyed her dreamless sleep.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Sesshomaru_

Sesshomaru walked through town, just thinking about different things, what he was going to do when he got back to the castle, Tenna, what Jaken was doing in his absence, Tenna, and how everything was going, then he realized that everything ended with Tenna, even if he didn't intend it to.

Then a picture came to his mind, he was waiting for Tenna underneath a tree, when she got there she smiled at him and then took his arm and linked it with hers. He smiled lightly, but she didn't notice since her eyes were closed and her head was on his shoulder.

He would have liked it if she was with him right now, but she wasn't and he would just have to deal with that. She'd wake up eventually.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

Aki: I hoped you like it, I couldn't think of anything for Tenna's dream, so I just kinda...yeah...you get the picture! Anyways please review! I really like getting them and they also make me update faster if you didn't notice, unless I get writers block...then you'll have to wait...


End file.
